


American Morning

by AlorevFritz



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, a little smut, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlorevFritz/pseuds/AlorevFritz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demo's stolen Soldier from the base for a weekend, hoping they can enjoy the time together away from the prying eyes of both their teams. Soldier treats him to an All American Morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Morning

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, here's a oneshot for everyone! It's slash, Solly/Demo to be exact which is one of my favourite, under loved pairings. This a...got kinda smutty at the end so be warned. I'm not the greatest at accents and haven't written these guys long so any advice will be taken in with loving arms. Reveiws, critical, flame or otherwise are always appreciated and needed.

"Tavish..."

"Er...murnin' Jane." The Demoman tightened his arms around a slightly squirming weight.

"Tavish."

"Aye?"

"I need to make an American breakfast Tavish." Demo caught sight of a highly exasperated through a cracked eyelid.

"Tirty minutes luv'. 's all I ask." Demo rolled to pin the fidgeting Soldier beneath him.

Soldier was silent for a long moment. "'ll make bacon and sausages."

Demo rolled and promptly let go, allowing a chuckling Soldier to wiggle free. As Soldier slipped out of the bedroom Demo rolled onto his back and rolled a sleepy hand over his face, sighing. Jane was an exasperating man but Tavish wouldn't trade a minute with him for anything else in the world.

"Mester Jane Doe!"

Demo sighed. Of course his mum would walk in one Soldier just as he'd gotten out of bed and...oh please tell him Soldier wasn't naked in front of his mum...please no.

"Good morning Mrs. DeGroot!"

"Jane, ye put tha pan down righ' now ye hear me?"

"No can do Mrs. DeGroot."

"Jane-"

"Mum, let 'im cook." Demo rolled his eye.

"Nay! Jane, ye put tha pan down an' get yer arse back in bed wit Tavish. Lord knows he need the companionship."

"Sorry Mrs. DeGroot but I promised your son bacon and sausages."

"I can make 'em jus' fine lad!"

"MUM!" Demo sighed. "Yer no' gonna change his mind, jus' let 'im cook an' Ah'll be up in a minute."

"Aye, fine."

Demo rolled out of bed and onto his feet with a thump, staggering toward the kitchen. "Oy, Jane, yer gonna send me mum to an early grave yet."

Soldier grinned at him, wearing a pair of shorts and large t-shirt -much to Demo's relief- as he pulled out what he needed to make breakfast. "Yer mum pretends but no one can hate a true American.

"Aye, ya can keep tha' one Tavish." Demo chuckled as his mum yelled from the living room. "Ah like a lad wit sume fire!"

Demo shook his head slightly and moved to steal a kiss off a set of parched lips. His voice was quiet enough only Soldier could hear him. "Couldn' ge' rid a him if Ah wanted. Luv 'im too much fer tha'."

A soft smile lingered on Soldier's lips and Demo leaned down to kiss it again. "Aye, Ah caught a lovely one didn' Ah?"

Soldier snorted derisively but Demo didn't give him a chance to truly reply, arms wrapping around his waist and trailing kisses down his jaw.

"Mrs. Degroot!"

"Aye lad?"

Soldier gasped as Demo hit a sensitive spot just below Soldier's ear, along his jaw before moving up to nibble on his earlobe. "Permission to abandon breakfast and take your son to bed?"

"Granted Jane." There was a faint smugness in his mum's voice and Demo soon found himself being bodily bulldozed into his room.

In response he threw Soldier on the bed, pulling off the old shirt. Soldier growled softly, hauling him down for a rough kiss and the Scot grinned enthusiastically.

Dark hands wandered a tan chest and Demo leaned down to playfully nip and leave a series of marks down Soldier's chest. Soldier's arms wrapped around his back, firm and strong but also lovingly, loose enough that Demo didn't feel trapped. His grin turned ravenous and Soldier's eyes glinted with something far stronger than patriotism.

In the kitchen bacon sizzled and Mrs. DeGroot giggled.

 


End file.
